All the Time in the World
by Silly.Sinistra
Summary: Now that they weren't chasing after horcruxes or being chased by death eaters, not to mention Lord Voldemort, what was normal supposed to be again? Ron, Hermione, and Harry have to figure it out. The war was over and now all they had was time. R/HR H/G
1. Silence is Bliss

**A/N: This is rated M just to be safe! I'm pretty sure I want this story to go toward the M direction but I haven't written those parts just yet. I know a lot of stories have the same plot but I just couldn't stop myself. I hope you guys like it. I would appreciate feedback immensely. **

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. This is purely for entertainment's sake. JK is a genius and I am merely a speck of dirt on her shoe.

* * *

Ron was dozing of on the far side of the settee. He was slumped on his side and his head was lolled in w hat looked to be an uncomfortable position. His mouth was slightly open and there was a bit of drool on his chin. He looked awful. There were still ugly red splotches of skin on his arms from the whole Gringotts debacle. Not that it was noticeable because right now Ronald Weasley was covered in dirt, grime, soot and quite possibly dried blood. Wherever she looked evidence of what they had all just gone through was unmistakable. She probably didn't look any better. In fact, she was certain she looked worse. Ron grunted in his sleep which made Hermione focus back on Ron's freckled face. She was automatically drawn back to his slightly open mouth. She had just kissed that mouth. Was it just hours ago? It felt eons ago though thinking about it made her chapped lips tingle. She had always loved Ron that much was plain. She had just been too scared to say anything before. She was hoping he'd make the first move. It had taken Viktor, of all people, to make her realize she had more than friendly feelings for Ron. Viktor commented on Ron's behavior all those years ago. He said that Ron seemed to dislike him which of course, was new to Viktor. He had made an offhanded joke that Ron had been jealous of him because Hermione was paying him more attention and instead of feeling indignant or even slightly offended, she found Ron's jealousy to be pleasing. Further examination of her own feelings led her to the only conclusion there was, she didn't like Ron just as a friend. It was a winding road from then on. She shouldn't have waited. But that was done now. All worked out in the end. She knew that outside the sun was high in the sky, but inside the Gryffindor common room it was dark and a low fire was burning in the fireplace. The side of Ron's face was barely illuminated. She didn't want to wake him. Not now. But she knew that people would soon come and the room would quickly fill with noise and movement, she was surprised to find the common room empty to begin with. She flexed the fingers entwined with his. She sat up and leaned close. She bent her head a little and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Ron" She whispered. "Ron" She said a little louder while gently shaking the hand she was holding. "Wake up"

His eyes fluttered for a moment and then he slowly opened them.

"—Mione?" He muttered.

"Yeah" She replied.

Ron smiled and turned towards her. She returned his smile reassuringly and let go of his hand. She started to get up and was moving in the direction of the girls' dormitories when Ron reached for her hand. She looked back at him and his eyebrows were raised in question.

"Wait a minute. Where are you going?" He asked.

"To the dormitories" She answered simply.

He got up and turned her to face him. She looked into his eyes and saw a kind of pleading vulnerability there.

"Why would you do that?" He asked a slight smile on his lips.

"Because Ron…" She started. "Rules are rules. We're back in school. We should.."

"Yeah but it's not much of school right now. More like a refugee camp innit?" She knew he was trying to make light of the situation and she appreciated it. She nodded and let him drag her toward the boys' dormitories. Harry was up there. She hoped he was okay. They didn't say much after visiting the headmaster's office. They went straight in here and before Harry could hastily make his way up to the room he used to share with Ron, Dean, and Seamus, she stopped him by gripping his arm. She wanted to say so many things to Harry. She didn't know how to put it into words though. She must have looked like a goldfish caught out of water. How could she express the horror of thinking he was dead? The hopelessness she felt. And then the exhilaration of having him back and of him finally defeating Voldermort. How was she supposed to sum everything up into words? She wasn't used to not knowing what to say. Harry seemed to understand though and he stepped forward, wrapped her into the tightest hug she's ever received.

"We'll talk some other time, yeah?" He smiled a little as he said this. "I love you. I'm glad the three of us are here" Harry whispered as he pulled away.

He turned to Ron gave him a hug and muttered words she could not hear. And then without further preamble, he turned and left Ron and Hermione alone. She supposed he was right. There would be time. Now was not the time to go rummaging into feelings and thoughts. So she led Ron to the couch nearest the fireplace and rested her head on his shoulder. They didn't say anything and before she knew it Ron had started to nod off.

She hardly noticed, but Ron was already opening the door to their room. One of the beds, the one nearest the door, had its curtain drawn. She guessed it was Harry in there. All the other beds were empty. Ron led her to the one nearest the window. She noticed how some of the light from the outside came in through the gaps. She didn't know what time it was and she hardly cared. She pulled out the beaded bag from her robes. She dug around until she found clean clothes for both her and Ron. Silently, she handed the clothes to Ron. He crossed to the bed across the one she was sitting on drawing the curtains closed as he went. She heard clothes rustling. She cast a cleaning spell on herself and went about changing into her clean clothes. She opened the curtains a bit to peak through them and saw Ron patiently waiting on the other side. She stuck her hand out and waiting for him to take it. She felt Ron's calloused hands take hers and a second later he was sitting with her on the bed. They should really talk about what was happening between them. They hadn't made anything official yet. How could they in the midst of the battle? She felt heat on her cheeks as she thought of what others might think if they found her in bed with Ron, no matter how innocent their intentions were. But she didn't feel like talking. For the first time in Hermione's life, she really didn't want to think or talk things out. Her eyes were already feeling heavy and she could hardly move her legs. She could feel the fatigue creeping up and catching up with her. When had they last had a good night's sleep? She started to move back into the pillows and she felt Ron follow her lead. She let Ron settle into the pillows first and put her head beside his. Ron turned to lie on his side facing her. He was so close that she felt his breath on her cheeks.

"I love you" He said plainly.

She turned to face him. She cupped his jaw and traced the stubble growing with her thumb.

"I love you" She replied. He sighed and she shifted. Ron placed his hands around her and she lay against him. There would be time to talk. That was her last thought as her breathing evened and Hermione finally fell asleep.

Ron knew Hermione was asleep. Months of sleeping near her had taught him a thing or two about her. Sometimes he would stay up straining to hear her move about in her sleep or hear her steady breaths. She would grind her teeth at night too, he noticed that. Especially when she was worried about something as she fell asleep. Her brows creased even as she slept. She would toss and turn. All those nights at Grimmauld or in the tent, he wanted to go over to her. He wanted to sleep by her side, hold her. It had taken Viktor Krum of all people to make him realize he wanted her. He's always loved Hermione. She was brilliant at charms, transfiguration, potions, and every other bloody other class they had. Well, except for divination. She was horrible at divination. It was bollocks anyway, divination was. She was brilliant, thoughtful, and kind. She was a great mate. Like Harry was to him except that she was a girl. But when he saw her with Viktor Krum it made him feel strange. He was angry and irritable and he couldn't figure out why. He was a downright git to Hermione. He should have been happy for her. Viktor Krum was a world famous Quidditch player. Someone Ron had actually admired up until... well up until he didn't.

Then he started paying attention to her more often. It wasn't that he hadn't noticed her before. He just saw her differently or rather he noticed different aspects of her. Things like how many different gasps she had depending on what she was gasping at exactly or the way her mouth twitched slightly when he made a crude joke and she would try to hide her amusement with a stern look. He noticed how soft her hair looked or how bright her smile was. He wasn't dim. He knew Hermione was attractive enough like how he knew Ginny was attractive to other people just not to him. But he didn't know, he never thought he'd be drawn to Hermione that way. He wanted her. He loved her and he wanted her. He didn't have the slightest clue how to go about telling her. Especially when he couldn't even fully explain it to himself. Before he could even start to ponder on what to do Lavender happened. Of course, he wasn't just some innocent bystander in that situation. He knew he participated just as much as Lavender. It was just that he was jealous of what he thought Hermione had done with Krum and he had been insecure. And though utterly stupid now that he thought about it, he thought it would impress Hermione to some degree.

After that, there was no right time. In fact, there was no time to think about those things at all. He knew he loved her, but everything else just had to wait. They had a war to fight and they had to have their priorities on straight. And then she kissed him. Full on the mouth. Right in the midst of the battle. But before all that, the whole time between sixth year and their hunt for horcruxes he had tried to make it more known to her that he fancied her. He read all about being the right amount of subtle in the book, _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_. Fred and George had given him that book. Fred. His chest constricted at the thought his brother. He always knew there was possibility. They had all been fighting in the war and in war, there had to be casualties. But no matter how hard he tried to be ready, it didn't hurt any less. It was one of his worst fears. , losing one of his siblings or parents to war. Fred was one of his brothers he loved the most, only because, Fred and George were his closest brothers. He loved all his brothers, but he had gotten on with Fred and George the most. They could be tossers when they wanted to be, but most of the time it was all for a laugh. Then the image of his mum's forlorn face swam up into his mind. The war was over, but it had left its mark. They would carry the pain of having lost their loved ones forever. But he didn't want to dwell on death right now. There would be time for that. He settled further into the pillows. He shifted on the bed so that now Hermione's head was resting on his chest. Now that the war was over, he didn't know what came next. What would happen then? He loved Hermione. That much he knew. She was alright. Harry was alright. They were here and that's what mattered. The war was over.


	2. Breaking the Silence

**A/N: **I'd like to thank those who left reviews! Much appreciated. And thanks to all those who liked it as well and put it on their favorite list or alert thingymabob. I had to change my pen name. I didnt realize it was misspelled. Quite Silly really. ha ha ha. anyway it's what wanted originally**. **anyway, it took me the whole day to write this. Me thinks I'm quite a slow writer. Enjoy!

ps. there will be an important A/N at the bottom. Please take the time to read it. :p

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. is my Queen. J.K. is genius.

* * *

Harry was awake but he didn't want to open his eyes. He was afraid that it had all been a dream. Had he really stormed into Hogwarts and found another horcrux? Had he really started a battle? Had he really died and come back from the dead and had he really defeated Voldemort? As he repeated last night's events, what took place last night seemed more and more ludicrous. He cracked one eye open slowly and then the other. He groped around for his glasses and slid it unto his face. He sat up and looked at his tattered clothing. He certainly looked like he had fought in a battle. He winced as he felt more proof of the battle. His chest hurt as he took quick even breaths. His joints ached. His legs felt like jelly. How had he not felt all of this last night? He swung his legs over the side of the bed. He took careful steps and headed toward the bathroom.

The first thing Harry wanted to do after taking that shower was to go and find Ginny. He wanted to make sure she was okay. He wanted to hold her to apologize for the pain he caused her and her family. He wanted to apologize for leaving her behind and he wanted to tell her that he had been thinking about her every day that they were apart. He wanted to tell her that hers was the last face he saw when he had gone to give himself to Voldermort. He strode into the great hall. He spotted Neville sitting with Luna and approached them.

"Hi Harry" Luna said brightly. "You were asleep for quite some time, weren't you? I have the most fantastic news, Harry! Mr. Weasely was able to bring Daddy home! Isn't that just wonderful? He was in Azkaban, you see. Right now, he's resting in St. Mungo's, I'll be picking him up later today and we can finally go home." Luna said breathlessly.

"That's…That's great news, Luna" Harry replied.

He was happy for Luna really he was, but he was glad that Xenophilius wasn't at Hogwarts right now. Harry wouldn't have known how to react if he did see Luna's father. He didn't hold any grudges, but it would have been an excruciatingly uncomfortable situation.

"Have either of you seen Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I haven't seen Ginny since yesterday." Neville said apologetically. "But I did see Ron and Hermione around here somewhere." He added.

"I'm pretty sure. I saw them with Hagrid, Harry. You might want to try and ask him. Ron and Hermione seem to be getting on well" Luna said with a smile.

Harry nodded distractedly. He was about to leave the table when his stomach growled embarrassingly loud. He settled back unto the bench and decided he couldn't put off eating any longer and didn't want to. After stuffing himself on roast potatoes, rosemary chicken, and pumpkin soup, Harry looked up to find himself alone with Neville. Harry looked at Neville seriously.

"Listen, Neville. I want to thank you for everything you've done this year, for standing up to the Carrows, for not allowing people to lose hope, for killing Nagini. You were really great out there, really brave and..." Neville decided to cut Harry off mid-sentence.

"Harry, I told you, I was always thinking to myself what would Harry do? Would he have allowed this to happen? I had to step up while you were away, mate. I appreciate the thanks though." He said with a grin. "It was nothing, really" and with a last grin and a wink at Harry Neville was gone.

Harry sat alone for a while on the table thinking about Neville and how much he'd changed. He never would have thought of Neville as a dashing war hero, but here he was complete with easy- going grins and winks. Harry felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned around. He couldn't stop himself the sigh of relief that escaped his lips as he looked at Ginny.

"I was looking everywhere for you" she said. "I even went up to the boys' dormitories"

"I've been looking for you too, only, I got sidetracked by food" he said sheepishly.

"Ron and Hermione are up there by the way. So it seems they've finally gotten around to telling each other of their undying love or something to that effect?" she said while sitting herself down beside him.

"You should have seen them. Snogging right in the middle of…" he didn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to remind Ginny of the battle and of losing Fred.

"Well it was about bloody time, yeah?" she said with a shrug.

"Harry… I"

"Listen, Ginny..." Harry looked into her eyes. Maybe the great hall wasn't the best place to talk. No one was paying them any attention, but having a heartfelt conversation in the great hall seemed a bit much for him. "Do you want to go for a walk? I mean, only if you have the time. Where's your mum and your brothers? Is it okay for you to..."

"Harry, slow down a bit. Come on then, let's get out of here" She said with a chuckle. Ginny took his hand and led him out of the great hall. It took him a while to realize they were walking in the direction of the Owlery. Hedwig. A sharp pain shot through his chest and he instinctively squeezed Ginny hand.

"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked peering into his face. And then sudden realization flitted on her face. "Oh Harry!" she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean… What am I thinking bringing you here of all places. I'm a cow"

"No. No. Stop Ginny. You're not a cow. It's alright really. Is it… It's just… Let's just sit down by the steps, yeah?"

Ginny nodded but still looked aghast. They made their way to the steps and sat down. He looked at Ginny and noticed that her hair had been much loner than the last time he'd looked at her properly. A way ward strand was falling across her face. He reached up and tucked it behind her ear.

"Ginny, there's so much I want to say" Harry said quietly as he stroked her hand gently. He was suddenly nervous. He couldn't look into her eyes for fear of not saying all the things he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm sorry about Fred. If I could take his place, you know I would. I never meant for any of you to get hurt, especially any of you. It seems downright ungrateful of me to put any of you in danger, really. I'm sorry for leaving you behind, for never leaving word, for not saying goodbye properly when I was going to go offer myself to Voldemort. I saw you, you know. I saw you but I didn't think I would have gone through with it if I…" He paused for a moment or two to compose himself. Ginny remained silent, but her grip was so tight on Harry's hand, it was turning white.

"Your face was the last face I saw." He whispered. Ginny was sobbing softly but he pushed on. "I thought about you everyday. I would take out the marauder's map at night and stare at your dot. I'd wonder if I stared at it long and hard enough if you could feel me thinking about you." He said with a shy smile at her. He looked up and saw that Ginny also had a tiny smile at her face. "I was staying away for your own good, but I was also doing it for selfish reasons. It's easy to forget about everything else when I'm with you, Ginny. And I mean that in the best possible way. I don't know where I go from here. And I'm not saying everything is going to be smooth-sailing. You and I both know I have a tendency to brood" Ginny chuckled a bit as he said this. "But I'm tired of not being with you. I'm here for you now. I always will be… until you tell me otherwise"

"Harry.. I.. bugger. I had a whole speech ready too, you know." Ginny muttered.

"You don't have to apologize… for… Fred. That wasn't your fault. And don't say you'd rather take his place because that's an awful thing to say" Ginny said fiercely.

"And you don't have to apologize for leaving me behind. When we broke up at Dumbledore's funeral I understood it was something you needed to do. I also told you that I never really gave up on you, remember? Why would I have given up now? But I appreciate the apology never-the-less because to be honest, there were times where I was so livid at you for taking it upon yourself to save the whole wizarding world and leaving me worried sick, but I'd eventually calm down and pine for you all over again. I was frantic and acting barking mad all those months you were on the run, but I get it." She stopped but Harry could tell she had more to say because her face looked somber, but turned red with rage in an instant.

"I can't believe you actually handed yourself over to Voldemort, you git. I can't believe you. And shut your mouth I don't care if you aren't dead now and it had to happen so you could defeat that sodding excuse for a wizard. I am allowed to be livid at you. I was crushed. It was dreadful. I couldn't breathe. I was… a mess. First Fred then you?" Ginny was really sobbing now. Big fat tears were streaming down her face. Harry wrapped his arms around her. He held her. He would hold her for the rest of the night if she permitted it. They were quiet now but neither minded. It was splendid to be in each others company after months of wishing, but never actually see it come into realization.

It was Harry who interrupted the comfortable silence they had settled into.

"Where's your family?" He croaked.

"They're back at the burrow. They have to get everything together for Fred's funeral. They reckon it would be better to head back as soon as possible. I asked Mum if I could stay a bit so I could look after you and Ron. She expects us back at the burrow tomorrow morning. She wants you to stay with us. No arguing." She replied.

"How's George?"

"He's seems okay, considering. Mum too. George is George. He lost an ear and started making jokes the moment he could talk, but I can tell he's hurting. It'll take some time. I think he'll be alright… In time."

Ginny's voice quivered a bit while talking about her brother. It was physically painful to think about Fred. It would take some time for the hurt to fade. It would get easier. She repeated this to herself a thousand times. Harry was here. Living and breathing. She felt guilty for being happy but she couldn't help it. Harry was here and he was holding her after months of feeling like a barmy old hag, mad with worry, he was here and it wasn't a dream. She put her arms around him and reciprocated his hug.

"I'll need you, Harry. I don't think I'll be able to hold it together all the time" She whispered into his ear. She clutched him tighter and felt him wince. She held him at arms length and looked at him properly, a slight frown forming on her lips. She hadn't noticed before, but Harry looked worse for wear. He was shaved but his stubble seemed to grow unevenly and his cheeks were sunken, much like the first time she ever saw him when he was a scraggly eleven year old. His hair needed cutting. But that wasn't the worst of it. He had bruises and cuts on both his face and his arms. Red angry marks riddled the pale skin of his forearms. She gingerly traced the marks on his face.

"You winced" She said accusingly. "Let me see your chest, Harry"

Ginny assumed Harry felt more than a tad awkward untucking his shirt and raising it to let her see where the death curse hit him square on the chest, in a fairly public place, but she wanted to make sure he was alright. Ginny gasped as she saw Harry's chest. There were more burn marks and there was an ugly purple bruise somewhere around where his heart was. It was about the size of a bleedin' Quaffle. "Merlin, Harry. Tell me you've been to Madam Pomfrey." He had the decency to look sheepish, at least.

"I was busy sleeping and then I was busy looking for you." He said cheekily.

She got up and pulled him to his feet. "Come on then, you, we're going to get you fixed then we'll go look for Ron and Hermione to tell them they aren't the only ones who have gotten together. Maybe we can even snog a bit in front of Ron, make him squirm a bit."

Ron and Hermione were back in the boys' dormitories. They were newly fed and rested, but they still didn't have the energy to do anything else but lie on his bed. If Ron had it his own way they wouldn't ever venture out this room for a long time, but it was necessary to bathe and eat.

They had woken before Harry earlier today. The sun had set and he had felt rather odd waking up at that hour, but he felt well-rested. He hadn't felt well-rested in a while and he was thankful for the familiar warm sheets under him as he woke. Hermione had been up by the time he had opened his eyes. Her head was resting on his arm and she was absent mindedly tracing patterns on his chest. His arm was cramped and stiff, but he didn't dare move it. His breath caught a little as she breathed on his neck sending shivers down his spine. He shook his head to clear it a bit.

"You're up?" She whispered.

He nodded. She straightened and sat up.

"We should get cleaned up. I assuming you're famished. I am too." She said.

"I am. But it's much better here." He said as he rested his head on her lap.

"Ron Weasley saying no to food? Are you quite alright?" Hermione half laughed.

"Why wouldn't I be, love? I have the most brilliant witch of my year lying in my bed, don't I?"

Hermione blushed at the term of endearment he used. She felt more than a bit silly because really, the pet name was rather common, she did live in England after all. Except that Ron had never used that particular term of endearment. In fact, he hadn't ever before today. She thought she could quite get used to that. At that precise moment, her train of thought was interrupted by a growl from Ron's stomach. She chortled and gathered her things.

"I'm going to go to and take a nice long bath. Wait for me in the common room?" she asked.

She straightened her clothes and got up to leave. She wasn't expecting to get suddenly yanked back by Ron and she stumbled back on the bed. Ron swooped down and kissed her full on the mouth. "Just to pay you back for surprising me last night" He said with a grin as he pulled back. He withdrew the curtains around the bed and walked her to the door.

"I'll see you in a bit" he said.

She saw him sitting on the couch they were on last night as she descended the stairs. They strolled to the great hall hand-in-hand. They spotted a free table and sat down. Ron wolfed down his food as usual. It was a sight that comforted Hermione. While they were eating, Hagrid sat down beside them. He had talked mostly about the battle and about how proud he was of all them. He talked quite a bit about Grawp too. They finished eating and decided that while it was pleasant enough to sit with Hagrid and to have people excitedly talk to them, they would really rather sit quietly in the boys' dormitories for the moment. They politely excused themselves and made their way back to Ron's bed.

They reached the boy's dormitories and headed straight to the bed. Harry was gone and they guessed he had finally woken up and had gone down to get a bite to eat. Hermione kicked off her shoes and sat down pulling a book from her beaded bag.

"A book, Hermione? Really? Right now?" Ron said incredulously

Hermione stuck out her tongue at Ron which made Ron laugh even more because it was so unlike her to do something like that. It was a few minutes before Hermione broke the silence by setting her book down with a sigh. She was about to say something when there was a rapping at the door and they heard Ginny's voice say. "Harry? Are you in there?" Ron got up to open the door and led Ginny inside the room.

"Hey Gin" Hermione said as she stood up. She approached Ginny and gave her a long hug. "It's really lovely to see you. I've missed you so much"

"I'm happy to see you too, Hermione. I'm glad you're okay. I'm glad you're both okay." She hesitated a bit before asking "Have you seen Harry? I would want to stay and catch up, but I was hoping to talk to Harry for a bit?"

"We haven't seen him. He's probably downstairs getting something to eat. I'm guessing he just woke up. He was pretty knackered last night." Ron said a bit defensively.

Hermione went back to the bed and took Ron's hand as she settled back beside him. He knew Ginny would have commented on it if she hadn't been so absorbed with finding Harry. She merely gave Hermione a knowing look and a bright smile.

"I'll be going then… oh and Ron, Mum expects us back at the burrow tomorrow morning. McGonagall has a Portkey set up for the four of us. You will be staying with us for time being, aren't you Hermione? The rest of the family went ahead to start preparing for… the…funeral"

Ron merely nodded and got up to walk Ginny to the door. They hugged and Ron stroked Ginny's hair for a bit before she ushered her out the door. Ron made his way back to the bed and put both his hands on his face. Hermione reached out and rubbed his back.

"Oh Ron. I'm so sorry" She said tearfully.

He couldn't put it off forever. He knew they had to talk about everything. He knew they couldn't keep prolonging the agony of discussing what had happened, about what he felt.

"I'm far from okay" He said in a low voice. "But I have you. I have Harry and I have the rest of my family. Merlin Hermione, when we were at Malfoy Manor. I was going mad. I could here you screaming and I was trapped in the sodding cellar. I was useless to be honest. I could hear Harry telling me I had to calm down so we could come up with a plan, but I didn't have the strength in me to calm down, you know? You were being bloody tortured and I couldn't do anything but run around in circles. And then we were back in shell cottage and you looked so… weak… and I kept thinking I couldn't lose you." He gazed into Hermione's eyes and she gazed back at him. But she couldn't find anything to say back to him so he continued.

"I haven't properly apologized for leaving you and Harry have I?"

"Ron… it hardly matters…"

"No let me apologize. You don't really know the whole truth. I mean I think you know, but I want to tell you anyway." Ron didn't say anything for a few moments. He seemed to be gathering the courage to continue talking. "I kind of knew you fancied me too, I mean after you sent those birds after me, well, I really more of hoped… and I knew that Harry never had a thing for you. I knew that, but that treacherous locket kept making me doubt myself. I'm not innocent. I am a jealous twit. Every time I put it on… it was horrible, Mione. And that night I don't know why, but I just went barmy. I heard you calling my name and crying, but I couldn't find you. Do you want to know what happened with the locket? Do you want to know what it showed me?"

Hermione nodded. She knew Ron and Harry hadn't been keeping something from her, but at the time she was too relieved to have had a horcrux destroyed she couldn't dwell on that and she really was rather cross with him, her pride wouldn't allow her to ask.

"It said it owned my heart, that it had seen my desires. It showed me you, but you didn't care about me. Evil you even snogged Harry" He said with a sad smile. "But then when I saw that I knew somehow it wasn't real, that you did care about me. That you wouldn't have cried or called after me the way you did when I had left… I'm so sorry, love. You have full permission to beat to a pulp if I act like a total toad like that again in the future" He said with a laugh.

Hermione laughed but was still at a loss for words. She didn't know whether this had ever happened before. She didn't think she had even been rendered completely speechless by Ron before.

"And I know Fred. He would have thought I was a complete wanker if I sat around feeling sorry for myself. Not after surviving a war and finally getting the girl I've been pining for… for Merlin knows how long. It's going to be hard for sure, dealing with the loss of Fred and everyone else and I might be difficult from time to time. But I'm going to need to be strong and I'm going to need your help with that." He said rather seriously.

Hermione looked him in the eye and said. "Ron, I love you and I'm here for you. I forgive you for leaving. Your temper gets the best of you sometimes" Ron was about to interrupt but she rushed on to say "My temper gets the best of me too. But you love me despite of it. I heard you screaming my name in Malfoy Manor. I can't even tell you how relieved I was when you came in to get me. You took such great care of me at shell cottage; I haven't thanked you for that have I?"

"And I've never really given you a right snog yet, haven't I?" Ron smirked.

Ron cupped her face in his hands. He held her so tenderly. He didn't want to rush the kiss. He tilted her face down to meet his and applied pressure to her lips. He caught her bottom lip between his and sucked it before letting his thumb graze it. He looked intensely at her face, but her eyes were closed and she bit her lip. Her lips were chapped, he noticed as he leaned in again and initiated a second kiss, but before he could deepen it, Hermione pulled his face flush against hers and deepened the kiss herself. He hadn't meant to, but a deep groan escaped his lips.

Hermione adored the way Ron's lips moved against hers. She nearly embarrassed herself by moaning so she bit her lip instead. He was teasing her, did he know that? He was being downright wicked. She couldn't stop herself. She grabbed his face and deepened the kiss herself. She hadn't ever thought of it, given that she's only ever really kissed Ron, but she marveled at the pleasure of Ron exploring her mouth. Who knew kissing could be so pleasant? If you thought about it rationally it should be rather revolting, really. Saliva and all, but she thought she wouldn't really mind kissing Ron all day if she could. She pulled back to catch her breath and found that she was more than a little flustered. Ron's eyes were closed and he followed her head as she pulled away. "You know, I like it when you call me 'love'" she mumbled against his lips.

"Do you, now?" he said cheekily.

Ron pushed her down unto her back and settled himself beside her. He wasn't sure where he got his sudden burst of courage and he didn't know why Hermione was being so tolerant with his cheekiness, but he was so comfortable and delighted he could finally snog Hermione like this he didn't want to question it that much. He kissed her jaw line and wove his hands through her hair. She smelled wonderful. He placed open-mouthed kisses on her neck and heard her make content muted noises. She was clutching his hair too, probably to keep him from moving away from her neck. He kissed his way up to her ear and swiftly licked its shell then nibbled on her earlobe.

"So I take it, you like snogging me, _love_? What if I called you_ my pet_? Or _poppet_?" He whispered hotly into her ear. He noted the shiver he felt as she struggled for breath. The most astonishing shade of red graced her cheeks.

"Ron!" She exclaimed.

He knew he was pushing his luck with that one, but couldn't help it. She pushed him off her a bit and tried her best to look stern, but Ron was rather proud at himself for making her that flustered. He was about to lean back in to snog her senseless once more when they heard light foot steps walking toward the room. Predictably, Hermione sat up on the bed and snatched her book from near the foot of the bed to feign that she had been just reading on his bed instead of getting all hot and bothered for the past few minutes. He chuckled at her and pulled her to sit against him in between his stretched legs. He could snog her later.

Harry and Ginny strode into the room hand-in-hand and spotted them on the bed. They sat down on the opposite bed.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked Harry

"Much better, thanks" Harry said with a smile, a genuine smile. One they hadn't seen in a while.

The four of them sat mostly in silence for the rest of the night. Ron, content holding Hermione as she read her book. Harry and Ginny content to make up for lost time. They relished the warmth and ease that came with being at Hogwarts. They went down to the Great Hall for a feast; it seemed that every meal was a great feast these past two days. They stayed for an hour or two sitting and chatting with the others, but once again retreated back into the room that had become a place of refuge.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! Hope you liked it. Got a bit risque, didn't it? I was a bit nervous to post that part, I had half a mind to take it out, but I figured it wasn't that bad so I left it as is. Yes? No? Tell me your thoughts. It won't get any steamier too soon. I don't see that happening in the next chapter. I think... haha. So here's the thing. I think **I need a Beta. **I don't have one yet and anyone who would like to help me out can send me a message! :p please? haha like for this chapter, I would have asked my beta on his/her thoughts on the Ron and Hermione snogging session.

Reviews make me happy.

Til next time! ;P

Rina (That's my real name! i forgot to say so didn't I?)


	3. The Guilt That Follows

**A/N: **Thanks again to all those who took the time to review! :p you guys are ace! I apologize in advance for grammatical and spelling errors because i was trying to upload this as soon as possible due to the fact that i haven't uploaded in a while. I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. is my Queen. J.K. is genius.

* * *

Harry was nervous if he were to be brutally honest. He didn't know how to face the other Weasleys. His heart hammered in his chest and sweat dripped uncomfortably down his back. He glanced at the watch that was given to him by Mrs. Weasley and knew it wouldn't be long now. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and tried to hide his nervousness from Ginny. She glanced at him perturbed but didn't say anything. How was he supposed to look any of them in the eye? It was almost time now. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were standing around the Portkey. It was probably only a matter of seconds before the holey sock would glow. He gripped Ginny's hand tighter. Ron seemed composed but somber and Hermione had her arm around Ron's waist. They hadn't said much that morning. An odd clap on his shoulder from Ron and a slight reassuring smile from Hermione was the most interaction he had with them. Hermione was murmuring something into Ron's ear and she rubbed his arm and Ron gave a deliberate nod. He knew that the Weasleys didn't blame him for Fred's death. He knew that although he had put their entire family in danger and he dragged their youngest son away from them on a dangerous and desperate mission, they held no ill will towards him. Harry knew this and it made him feel a whole a lot worse. It seemed like eternity, but finally the sock glowed. They each put a finger on the sock and it wasn't long before he felt the familiar tug around his navel. He closed his eyes and took steadying breaths. He smelled the familiar scent of wild flowers and fresh air. He opened his eyes and saw Mr. Weasley standing at the door. He was already walking towards them in an instant a wide smile on his face.

"Right on time… Very good. Very good."

He hugged Ginny and Ron then turned to Harry and Hermione and hugged them as well. Mr. Weasley looked to be in good spirits but he seemed older, perhaps a bit weary. His eyes which normally held a brightness to it that reminded Harry of both Fred and George's mischievous eyes seemed dimmed but not distinguished.

"Ginny, your Mum might need a bit of help in the kitchen. We have quite a lot to prepare before the funeral." Mr. Weasley said quietly.

"I'll go to." Hermione said timidly.

Mr. Weasley gave her smile and a nod. He smiled and turned motioning for both Harry and Ron to follow him into the house. Harry and Ron went into the kitchen as well to greet Mrs. Weasley. She looked at them tearfully and gave them tight hugs.

"So glad everyone's home at last. Home and safe." Mrs. Weasley cast her eyes down, took a breath and changed the subject. Harry realized it was because what she said wasn't entirely true. Not everyone was home.

"You boys haven't been eating well I suppose?" she eyed them accusingly. "Ron, you really do need a haircut. Your hair has gotten dreadfully long."

She ushered them into the sitting room to where the other Weasleys were gathered. Bill and Fleur were settled on the couch. Bill looked at ease and so did Fluer. She had her head rested on his shoulder while they watched Ginny and Hermione arranging flowers. Charlie was taking a break from writing letters to friends and families. George was seated on the floor writing as well. The only person missing was Percy. They all looked up when Harry and Ron walked in. Harry hung back unsure and shifted his weight from one foot to another. Harry looked again to see each of them smiling at him and Ron. George was the first one to get up and clap Harry on the back. He gave harry a wide grin.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Come here and help us write these letters will ya? My hand is bloody aching." George said with a smirk and he plopped himself down on the floor where he was before.

Bill and Charlie followed suit each giving Ron and Harry claps on the back and words of welcome. Harry felt his chest decompress a little. It didn't alleviate the guilt entirely, but he felt a bit better. He hadn't expected such a warm welcome. Over the couple of days that followed he had observed the sadness and the stillness in the burrow. Everyone was still grieving but he also saw how they were trying to be as happy as they could be. The war was over and their family was together and holding strong. After years of worry, all was peaceful now.

Percy sometimes kept to himself in his room for hours at a time. He tried to make conversation with the rest of his siblings, but he was obviously still feeling a lot of guilt over Fred's death as well as abandoning his family when they needed him the most. His face was sallow and often creased in a frown like he was deep in thought. Bill looked to be finding solace in Fleur. He was seldom apart from her and when he was it was to comfort his mother. As the eldest, he was holding strong and was taking care of most of the arrangements for the funeral. If he wasn't scheduling Portkeys, he was talking to someone on the floo. Charlie and Ron kept George company. They hardly left him alone. Mr. Weasley and Ginny were doing the same for Mrs. Weasley though Mr. Weasley was often called out into the ministry. As for Hermione and Harry, they tried to be wherever they were needed.

On the night before Fred's funeral, harry saw George in the garden. He was alone and he was staring at the night sky. His head was tilted up and his hands in his pockets. Harry had wanted to go up to him for some time now, but he never found the right time or the right words to say. He knew what grief was like. He knew that even the most well meaning words could offer not much comfort. He made his way over and stood beside George looking up at the endless night sky himself. There was a light breeze and the air smelled of wild flowers. It was pleasant and poignant. He looked at George and noticed that tonight he wasn't trying to mask his pain. It was apparent in the slight slump of his shoulders. His mouth was drawn into a thin line, like he was repressing from screaming or maybe sobbing.

"I'm sorry George" Harry said quietly.

George shifted a bit and looked at Harry as if he didn't even notice that Harry had been standing there. George looked at harry and smiled a sad smile. Harry gazed at his face and felt like this was the first time he had truly seen George since Fred passed away. He didn't have a smile forcibly plastered on his face. He wasn't cheery or cracking jokes. He looked gaunt and tired. How had Harry not noticed that before?

"There were times when I hated being a twin. I had to share everything with Fred. I had no choice. I was never seen just as George and I used to hate it when I was younger. Then one day when we were about seven years old Fred and I had this row and I screamed and went of my rocker and said how I hated having a twin, Fred just smiled and said having a twin was the best thing about us. It didn't matter that people saw as "Fred and George" and not as just Fred or just George because that's who we were. We were one and the same but also our own person. I realized right there and then he was right. We never had to feel alone. I never knew what it was to be truly alone and now that I am it's dreadful. Part of me is dead, the smarter one, I reckon Even the funnier one but I'd never admit that if you repeated it." George paused and smiled. He glanced at Harry then looked back up into the sky. Harry didn't say anything but continued to look up into the sky mimicking George.

"But Fred, he wouldn't want me to be living my life like a ghost and I wouldn't do that to him either. I was given the chance to live on for both of us and I intend to try doing that the best I can. For him. For us." George paused again took a breath and continued, "We're all sorry Harry. It was war. Death is part of it. From what I understand, you practically died yourself and you've lost a lot of people who were part of you too. Don't live in guilt. You and I, we're smart blokes, we know better than to live like gits, push everyone away and carry guilt around in our hearts. It would definitely be disrespecting the people we loved who died so we can live." George smiled clapped Harry on the shoulder and turned to walk back into the house. Harry stood in the night air and thought about everything that George said and he couldn't agree more. Little by little as the pain of loss left their hearts they needed to live life to the fullest because that was the only way to honor those that lost the ability to do so.

Hermione noticed Ron was terribly quiet tonight. She knew it was because Fred's funeral was the next day. In fact, the whole house seemed to be quiet. It was something she wasn't accustomed to, especially in the burrow. The burrow which she had considered as a second home for a long time now was understandably morose. The burrow which she associated with laughter and busy chatter was devoid of its usual cheery disposition and so were its inhabitants. Her heart ached as well but it hurt more as she gazed at Ron's blank face. He was sitting on her bed. They hadn't said anything since dinner. She knew now wasn't the time to discuss it, but she couldn't not say anything anymore. He needed to know that she was leaving tomorrow. She didn't particularly want to leave, but her parents needed her too. He was absently tracing patterns on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Ron" She said tenderly. "I need to talk to you about something is that okay?"

Ron visibly shook his head and turned to her. "Yeah, 'course it is, love." Hermione still blushed every time Ron used term of endearments.

Hermione cleared her throat and took a shaky breath. "I know it's a dreadful time to bring this up and I feel horrid, but I need to tell you this and I just thought it would be better to tell you now." She paused for a second before continuing. "I have to go to Australia to get my parents back and I need to explain things to them. I miss them so much. I want to be here for you and you know that I always am whether I'm physically with you or not. I feel torn because I know your in pain and I want to be by your side to help you get through this and give you comfort like you do for me, but… but I have to go. I hope you understand" She finished in a small voice.

"Of course I do Hermione. You would bawl your eyes out thinking about them."

"And you would comfort me all the time" Hermione said with a sad smile.

"When do you plan to leave? I'll go with you"

Hermione shook her head. She squeezed his hand. "I knew you'd say that and I love you for it. Really I do. But you need to stay here. You need to be there for your family and you need them. I won't let you come with me."

For a minute, Ron looked like he was going to protest but he settled back down and leaned on the headboard. He nodded and didn't say anything for a while.

"But you'll write to me everyday you're away and I want to know what you're doing and where you are in Australia at all times." He said with finality. "And you'll come back to stay here won't you?" he hastily asked.

"I'll have you know I can take care of myself, Ronald. But for your sake…I'll write you everyday. And yes, I suspect I'll come back running back to you as soon as possible. But I do need to spend some time with my parents…I'll visit though. As much as I can." She said with a smile.

Hermione knew that Ron wanted her to stay with them right after getting her parents back, but she also knew he understood her need to be home. She needed to spend time with her parents. She might have lost them forever and needed them as much as she needed Ron.

Ron nodded again but said nothing. He gathered her into his arms and heaved a sigh. He burrowed his head in the crook between her neck and shoulder, breathed in deeply and said "Life after the war doesn't seem as good as I thought it would be. I don't want to complain but its bollocks."

"I know Ron, I know. But it'll get better I promise."

Harry silently made his way into the house and back up into the room he was sharing with Ron. It was early, but the burrow was still. He reached the door and knocked in case Ron and Hermione were in there. It was silly to knock on the door of what was practically his room but it was also necessary. Harry slowly eased the door open and peaked inside. Instead of Ron and Hermione, he saw another red head. A red head he had missed all day. He gave her a grin and approached her. He hadn't had the chance to spend much time with Ginny since they got back to the burrow, but he understood. Ginny grinned back at him but it didn't reach her eyes. He stood in front of her and rubbed her arms.

"How you holding up?" Harry asked.

"I'm holding up" She replied. She sighed and rested her head on his lap. "I'm just a little tired but I'll live" she smiled wryly.

Harry wove his fingers through her hair and massaged her head. She had dark circles around her eyes and she looked a little paler tonight than she usually did these days. She ate only to please her mum. She smiled but it never reached her eyes. He suspected that she didn't get a lot of sleep either, the dark circles around her eyes proved that. He wished he could do more for her but knew that there wasn't anything he could do. Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing was steadied.

"Gin?" Harry asked as he gently shook her.

"Ginny? Why don't you go to your room so you can rest properly? It'll be a long day tomorrow. You need your sleep."

"Don't wanna… move" She mumbled. She got up from Harry's lap and climbed under his covers. "Dim the lights before you climb in?"

Harry knew this wasn't such a bright idea. It wouldn't do to disappoint Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at a time like this. He didn't think they would appreciate Harry sharing a room with Ginny, let alone a bed with her. Besides, Ron could walk in at any moment. When he was about to tell Ginny all these thoughts bouncing inside his head, Hermione's head peeked through the door.

"Hey Harry… Ginny's asleep?" She asked glancing in Ginny's direction.

"Sorry to interrupt… but I need to grab some of Ron's night clothes. He fell asleep up there and I thought it better to let him rest than wake him up. I'll get up early to wake you lot tomorrow so don't worry so much about getting caught by Mrs. Weasley and upsetting her." She said rather rushed.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione. "You're breaking house rules Hermione, you do know that don't you? And willingly too?" He said with a smirk.

"Oh shut it you. I know you haven't spent much time with Ginny since we got back and well… I'm leaving for Australia the day after tomorrow so… I want to spend some time with Ron too."

Hermione gathered some of Ron's night clothes and turned and walked to the door. Right before slipping out of the room he saw Hermione blush but she visibly shook her head as if to clear it.

"Don't forget to lock the door and cast a Muffliato. Better safe than sorry"

Before Harry could utter anything in reply Hermione was already shutting the door behind her. Harry stood still dumbfounded for a few seconds. He made his way over to where his clothes were and changed into his pajamas. He took out one of his shirts for Ginny as well. He went and locked the door and cast the Muffliato. He went over to the bed and sat down by her side.

Ginny felt the bed sag a bit as Harry sat down by her side. All of a sudden she didn't feel so sleepy or tired anymore. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled up at him. He was stroking my hair.

"Sorry… Did I wake you?" Harry said sheepishly "I have one my shirts here. You should change at least."

She nodded and took the shirt from him. Ginny didn't wait for him to turn around. She lifted the shirt she was currently wearing and chucked it on the floor. She shimmied out of her denim trousers and threw them on the floor as well. She hadn't noticed if Harry watched her or not but she was beyond caring about proprieties. She settled back down and saw that harry hadn't turned around. She didn't really give him a chance to. She patted the space next to her and scooted over to the other side of the bed making space for him. Her heart thudded in her chest. She didn't know why she was suddenly so nervous. They had shared a bed in Hogwarts before coming to the burrow. Harry lay down beside her but didn't get under the covers.

"Aren't you cold?" Ginny asked tentatively

"M' right… Bit warm actually"

Ginny turned toward him and placed her head on his chest. She put her arm around him and hugged him to her. Harry rubbed her back in a soothing way. She had almost lost him like she had lost Fred. Her chest ached whenever she thought of Fred. Tomorrow they'll lay him down to rest. She didn't know exactly how to feel. She felt numb at times but then she'd blink and she'd feel like throwing something then the next minute she'd want to curl up into a dark corner and just lie there. She hadn't had time to pay attention to what she was feeling because her mother needed her right now. But she was glad Harry was here. He'd been great the past two days. He'd sit with her sometimes not saying anything, but would squeeze her hand reassuringly or he'd give her a brief hug or a chaste kiss when no one was looking, little things that kept her from going down the deep end of depression. She lifted her head and kissed his neck. Would it be so bad to show him how much she appreciated him? She needed to hold him. She needed to be held, kissed, and touched so she could be sure he was here, that Harry was here to stay this time. She felt guilt but at the same time she wanted so much to be intimate with Harry because she knew it would give her some kind of comfort. She turned his head toward her and pulled him down touching her lips to his.

"Harry…Don't be a git and get under the covers will you?" She mumbled against his lips.

He chuckled a bit and disentangled himself from her. He threw back the blankets and settled back down beside her and then covered them back up.

"Mmmm. Much better" Ginny whispered.

Ginny placed her head back unto Harry's chest and wrapped her arms around his torso and for good measure wound her leg around his waist. Harry lifted her face to his and kissed her without hesitation this time. She could practically feel his hesitation melt away and it was replaced by resignation maybe a bit of determination mixed in as well. He kissed her slowly, reverently. Ginny felt like he was making up for all the lost time. She felt longing in those tender kisses. She tried to put the same feelings in the way she kissed him back. She wanted him to feel how much she had missed him. How much she longed for him when he was away and just like that the kiss turned into something else. Harry clutched at Ginny and pushed her unto the bed and lay on top of her. Ginny couldn't help holding him closer and relishing the pressure that his body imposed on hers.

Harry didn't know how long his control could hold he lost it a bit, he knew and he feared he gave Ginny the wrong impression. He was trying to be chivalrous and respectful. Because it wasn't the right time no matter how much he wanted to pull Ginny closer, hold her tighter or, feel the heat she was radiating more acutely. He knew he should slow down or calm her because she must not be thinking straight. He needed to be the level headed one because she was hurting and she couldn't be held responsible. But she was persistent. Her lips were forcing his open and her hands were all over the place. She was moaning softly in his ear and whispering intently how much she loved him and needed him, needed this. Did she know that she was arching her back? She was pressing herself against him. He wanted to tell her that he needed the physical contact as much as she did, that he often dreamed of them in this situation. He tried with all his strength to keep his hands safely in her face or behind her head but he wanted so much to let his hands wander.

"Ginny, love… we have to slow down" he said raggedly. His voice had a gruff edge to it. He kissed her softly and held her face in his hands to stop her from resuming their heated kisses. He held her gaze for minute and she finally responded.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"Because I don't want to take advantage of you. You're obviously distraught and in pain. It just isn't that right time." Harry said as he settled himself beside her.

She sighed and lay back down on the pillows.

"You're not taking advantage of me and you're in pain too. But you're right" She shifted and lay on her side hiding her face from him.

The last thing he wanted was to make Ginny feel like he was rejecting her. He hugged her from behind and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry" he murmured. He turned her around and held her.

"No. I am sorry. I was being selfish."

Ginny felt ashamed and burrowed deeper into Harry's chest. He was right. It wasn't the right time to take their relationship to the next level when her brother was dead and her family was in pieces. Or is it? What was wrong with showing each other how much they loved each other or savoring the fact that they were both still alive when they had come so close to dying? But deep down she knew it wasn't the right time. Not when they were a few hours away from putting Fred in the ground. It just seemed selfish. What was the use in rushing? She knew that if anything else happened she would feel horrid in the morning. She kissed Harry goodnight and settled back into his chest. There would be time she reminded herself. Right now, things were about the people they lost. Right now was the time to remember them. It wasn't right to get lost in each other right now. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep. Tomorrow is another day and she hoped with another day the pain would ease, even just a little. She had Harry and the rest of her family to help her and that's more than she could have hoped for.

**A/N:** There you go! reviews would be greatly appreciated! let me know what you think! :p til next time!


	4. The Future Untold

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. JK is my Queen.

He could hear Hermione making her way back into the room she was sharing with Ginny. She had uncharacteristically suggested that he stay here for the night. He was only happy to agree, but then he remembered that would mean Ginny sleeping in his room, the room he shared with Ginny. Then he persistently tried not to think about that. Then he thought about his mother walking into their room and finding that he and Ginny had exchanged sleeping arrangements for the night and immediately voiced his concerns to Hermione. It wasn't exactly fair on their part to upset their Mum even more. His Mum seemed to be doing well. Well, well enough at least. She'd burst into tears at the most random moments so they didn't know when to expect it, but they all tried their best to be there for her, especially Ginny. But Hermione said she'd take care of everything and really he wanted to spend at least one more night with her. He didn't know when they'd be able to spend alone time together again now that she would have her parents back and he knew she really wanted to go back to Hogwarts even if she hadn't said anything. So he was quietly waiting for her to come back from his room. She marched back into the room mumbling spells as she closed the door. She flopped down on the bed next to him and handed him his sleeping clothes. He noticed she was already in hers. It was silly really. He had seen her in pajamas loads of times before. But the sight of her made his throat dry. He took of his shirt and reached for his night shirt and settled back into the bed leaning on the head board. Hermione sat beside him but put the covers up until her lap. She took his hand in hers and spoke in a faltering voice.

"Don't you want to talk about it, Ron? You haven't exactly told me anything about how you're feeling"

Ron didn't meet her eye. He knew she was right. He hadn't said anything to her about how he was feeling. But what was there to say? The death of Fred hadn't really hit home yet. The last two days seemed too surreal to be real. He knew he would never hear his voice again. He knew he would never see his face again. He knew he would never be the target of one his pranks again but it didn't feel like that…yet. A big part of him still expected to see Fred pop out of nowhere and make some off-handed remark about something or the other. And He honestly didn't want to think about it all that much. Imagining life without his brother was painful…too painful.

"I just… it hasn't really sunk in yet. I half expect him to turn up, you know?"

Hermione nodded her head and leaned on his shoulder. "That perfectly understandable. But just know that you can talk to me, aright? No. Promise me you'll talk to me and not just bottle it up. We've had enough of hiding our feelings from each other. Okay?"

He looked down at her as she looked back up at him waiting for an answer. She was right. They had had enough of keeping things from each other. How many years had they wasted precisely because they were too stubborn to relent and admit they had more than friendly feelings for each other?

"Yes. Alright. I promise"

Ron tilted her face more so he could kiss her. He would kiss her for all he was worth because he didn't need to hide his feelings anymore. Because now that he could, he would kiss her tell her he loved her as often as he wanted to for the simple reason that he could. He kissed her now trying to make up for all the times he held it in, for all the times he wanted to hold her and touch her, but couldn't. He remembered all the times he stole glances and wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through her hair, what kind of noises she'd make if he caressed her lips with his. He lifted her and positioned her unto his lap so he could kiss her more comfortably. He thought Hermione would protest, but was pleasantly surprised when she did no such thing. Ron couldn't fully wrap his mind around the fact that he was snogging Hermione freely. Maybe he'd get used to it in time. Mind, they've only done this a couple of times, but he highly doubted it. He couldn't imagine a time when his lips wouldn't tingle when it made contact with hers, when his breath wouldn't catch at the feel of her thudding heart. How long ago had he started fantasizing about having her in his arms? How many times had she been innocently sitting across or beside him while he surreptitiously glanced at her from time to time, wanting nothing more than to grab her or drag her to the nearest empty room so he could do wicked things to her and with her. During the Yule Ball it was a wonder he hadn't tried to kill Krum right there and drag Hermione from the room like a caveman would. He didn't think Hermione would have appreciated that anyway, but it still took all of his self control not to lash out at somebody. Instead, he spent the entire night brooding and being a git to Padma Patil. He pulled away and deposited Hermione back beside him. She gave him a puzzled look, but he only smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Merlin knows he wouldn't voluntarily stop a snog session with her but they had a long day tomorrow and he wanted to have his head on straight. Hermione seemed to understand and blushed a little before settling back unto the bed and resting her head on his chest.

"I'm going to miss you while you're gone" he said glumly.

"I'm going to miss you too. I've quite gotten used to sleeping in the same room as you" she said with a pout. "But, we have a responsibility to our families and…well… there's really not much we can do about it."

"I know. It doesn't make it any easier" Ron said with a sigh.

Hermione tried to cover up a yawn, but Ron could tell how tired she was and to be honest he was knackered as well. He reached around for his wand and whispered _Nox_ and the room was immediately plunged into darkness. He reached around for Hermione whispered "I love you" and before he knew it he was snoring.

The sun was shining high in the endless blue sky. The weather was cool for May as the summer breeze blew from the coast. The birds were chirping and the knomes that littered the Weasley's garden were taking advantage of the lovely weather by running around munching on Mrs. Weasley's wild flowers. The weather couldn't have been more ironic if it tried. Harry finally understood why a lot of those bloody funerals on the telly showed rainy weather. Having this kind of weather on a day like this just seemed insensitive, cruel even. He took a deep breath and strode toward Ginny who was standing by the hedge, waiting for people to arrive and find their places. It reminded Harry of Dumbledore's funeral, too much in fact. Quite the same people were here to pay their respects. He spotted Angelina Johnson just as she apparated near the shed where Mr. Weasley kept the old car he had tweaked, the same old car that Fred, George, and Ron took out to save him from the Dursleys five years ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago. She was looking around for someone, a concerned look on her face. George, he reckoned. She spotted him and was walking briskly before he could point him out to her. He inched his way to Ginny who was near the front of the tent where the Weasley's were seated. He had to make a few stops though as people greeted him. Finally, he approached Ginny from behind and clutched her hand. She was trembling quite a bit thought he doubted it was from the weather. Mr. Weasely stood in front of the rows of chairs assembled in the tent signaling that the ceremony was to start. A sudden hush settled. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and finally began to speak in a strong albeit shaky voice.

"First and foremost, we would like to thank you all for coming. It means a lot to our family, and no doubt to Fred. I know that many of you who are here with us today have also lost someone they loved to the war. A friend, a mother, a father, a brother, a daughter, or son. We have lost many great men and women. So many who never deserved to have been lost. But those we have lost live in us forever. This is the only comfort I can draw from the loss we all share. Fred had always been bold and courageous. Risky to a fault, this is true, but one could never say that he hadn't truly lived. Few can say that they have truly lived, but my Fred lived life to fullest. To me he had always been one of my funniest boys. One who brought laughter into our home. I only hope you remember him always for he was to you."

Mr. Weasley paused for a few moments and then invited others to say a few words in honor of Fred. George had stepped forward. He had shared a few stories about his adventures with Fred and how life, his life would never be the same, but he also said that he would try not to mope around as much as he could because he knew Fred would turn in his grave if George lived that way. Percy had also said a few words about the importance of family and the high price of pride. Some of his friends had also spoken, Lee Jordan being one them. Too soon, the ceremony was over. George had ended it with a bang. He had prepared a firework display as Fred's tomb was engulfed in flames and then was transformed into a simple urn where Fred's ashes were.

The Weasleys had tables and chairs set out in the garden for a dinner for close friends and family. Mrs. Weasley was still slightly sniffling but she was currently in the kitchen with Ginny and Fleur preparing the meal. Ron made his way to Hermione and quietly asked her if she'd like to go for a walk.

Hermione breathed in the humid air smelling wild flowers and grass. Ron hands were clasped tightly with hers as they made their way across the field across the burrow. Ron had said next to nothing since this morning. He didn't say anything at the funeral and he wasn't saying anything now. She didn't want to push him, but she was getting worried. Ron was a lot of things, but quiet wasn't one of them. He didn't have what others would call a mental filter. He said things just as they were forming in his brain so him being quiet was more than a little unsettling. He was walking a little ahead of her now and seemed to be conjuring something. She noticed it was a mat and that he was spreading it on the ground. She slipped off her shoes and made her way to him, sitting on the mat. He lay down with his head on her lap and breathed a sigh. Hermione felt like she should say something, ask him what was wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to do it so instead she let silence settle around them. She stroked his hair and his face, trying to communicate what she couldn't say in words. Ron breathed a sigh and faced her from her lap.

"It's scary isn't it?" Ron said quietly.

"What is? There's nothing to be afraid of now" Hermione replied.

"Well, I don't know. I'm scared in a different way now. Everything's changed again and I'm not saying I'd rather have it the way we had it when You-Know-Who was around. I just… I just don't quite know how to go on now, you know? It's a scary thing to think about. Now that we can do anything. Now that we don't have to do anything but live our lives. When You-Know-Who was around, we knew we had to help Harry, we had to fight, but now I don't know which way to go and Fred's death is making everything harder."

"It is. But I think it's a good kind of scary. To have the world ahead of us. To have a future. With you and Harry and everyone else"

"That's easy for you to say, Ms. Granger. You're brilliant at anything you do" He said with a wry smile.

"Oh Ron, you don't know just how wonderful you are. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. You're brilliant in your own right. You're brave and clever and funny. Everyone adores you. That's more than I can say for myself. I'm an insufferable know-it-all, remember?"

He didn't say anything right away. He just smiled at her as she caressed his cheek. She did agree. It was scary. But she was excited. The possibilities for them were endless. Ron just needed a little reassurance.

"Well, whatever you decide to do, there's no rush and I'll be with you every step of the way. I'll promise to be patient with you if you promise to be patient with me. Who knows, maybe you'll get sick of me in a few months. Maybe you'll realize you don't want to be with an old stick-in-the-mud like me after all." She said with a laugh. Although, if she were to be brutally honest, she was afraid he'd realize one day that she was too stuck up for him. That maybe one day, he'd want someone with a more pleasing personality. Now that he wasn't in school anymore or fighting in a war, what use was she to him?

"You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried your hardest." He said with a slight twinkle in his eye. "I wish we didn't have to spend time away from each other. I want you all to myself for a little while longer. Who knows when we'll be able to spend so much time together once you're back at Hogwarts."

"I know. Me too. But I really miss my parents and I really need to get them back."

"You leave tonight, yeah?"

"Yes, tonight. I'm all packed and ready to go. I'll be back in a few days. Maybe less. I'll be taking a few portkeys to get there. First to Egypt then to South Africa and then Australia then we can take an airplane back home."

He grasped her hand in his and clutched at it tightly. "I really wish you'd let me go with you. I don't feel comfortable letting you travel alone. It isn't quite safe yet. I mean there might still be dark wizards roaming about. Will you let me go with you, Hermione? Just for my piece of mind. My Mum will understand and we'll be back in no time. What do you say?"

Hermione looked him in the eye and saw a kind of intensity she'd only seen a few times before. She saw it when he saved her from Malfoy Manor and the time he told her he loved her. She wanted him to go with her. She wanted it more than anything, but she also didn't want to take him away from his family. They needed each other right now. His mother, she knew, would worry and to have him leave her house again after being gone so long. She didn't know whether it was a good idea.

"Ron… I don't know. Maybe if we both talked to her. And I'd have to reschedule my trip. The earliest would be the day after tomorrow…"

"Hermione, please? Don't be stubborn about this, love. Come on, we'll talk to Mum now." Ron said already getting up and dragging her along with him.

"Now? Right now?" She exclaimed.

**AN:** Hi guys! how were your holidays! i really sorry that this took so long to upload. The holidays were so busy and i didnt have anytime to write and then life got in the way. This chapter is also on the short side but i'll try to make it up to you guys on the next chapter which will hopefully be written faster than this. I had a hard time writing the funeral scene. what did you guys think? let me know! Enjoy! and do review! :P

-sinistra


End file.
